Jane Rizzoli's Family Values
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: The Rizzoli Family Christmas 'verse: Jane thought that, after being married for so many years, that the public would have gotten used to the fact that she was married to a woman. However, she was proven wrong one day in one of the most worst ways possible. Established Rizzles.


**Hey Rizzles family! The reason for coming up with this random one-shot has to do with a petition that is going on today. A homosexual family in Roanoke, Virginia was denied access to a family pool because of their sexual preference. If anyone is interested about this petition, please visit my profile. The link should be provided there under the typed list of my Rizzoli & Isles fics. While will not let me reenact the whole real life event, this will share some similarities.**

**I own nothing.**

_**Jane Rizzoli's Family Values **_

Jane Rizzoli had gotten used to the values, the good _and _the bad, that came with being married to another woman. Everyone at the Boston Police Department supported it. (Of course, they were all rooting for them from day one, anyway.)Even Angela Rizzoli had accepted it. She always saw Maura as another daughter and not just because the girls were best friends. The elder Rizzoli saw their love that Jane and Maura had for each other, even before the girls realized it themselves.

After the couple had been married for quite a few years, everything seemed easy. Not many people gawked at them for being different. Of course, there were the pig-headed men that loved to watch them. Both women supposed that they were waiting for them to get hot and heavy in public. But, the joke was _always _on them. Jane and Maura saved that kind of behavior for where it was supposed to be dealt with.

-0-

On a perfectly sunny day in July, Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles wanted to take their five-year-old daughter out to the local pool. Maura had set up a membership a little over a week ago after talking it over with her wife. They both agreed that little Kimberly needed somewhere to go that she could spend time with her mothers that wasn't the police station, and was somewhere that she could get the exercise and sunshine that she needed.

From the moment that their daughter found out about what the day's adventures entailed, she couldn't stop talking. One of Kimberly's favorite things to do was to swim. Unfortunately, though, she didn't get to do it often because of her mothers' hectic work schedules. Now that they _both_ had the day off _and_ agreed on going to the pool, nothing could break the littlest Rizzoli's pride.

Everything was going fine when the Rizzoli-Isles family first arrived. Children of all ages and their guardians were splashing around in the pool. Just the sounds of children laughing and babbling about every possible thing brought a smile to Jane's face.

The detective wrapped her arm around her wife's curvy waist and led her little family over to the booth that was accepting membership cards. Kimberly was in the doctor's arms, watching everything with quizzical eyes.

The booth attendant was a man that couldn't be more than his thirties. He had a bright smile on his face as the heterosexual couple before them stepped up to the booth. But, as soon as he saw the Rizzoli-Isles family, that smile was wiped off his face.

"May I help you?" he asked as the three girls stepped up, obviously trying to pick the situation apart.

Maura graced the man with one of her pleasant smiles. She handed Kimberly over to her wife and got her wallet out of her designer beach bag. "Hi. Three please?" she prompted, handing over the membership card over to the man.

Once the man took the card with a light snatch, Jane began to raise an eyebrow. If this bastard was going to cause problems, it wouldn't be very pretty for him.

"Mmm. Nope. Can't let you in, sweetheart," the attendant drawled after pretending to swipe the card.

The detective stepped up at that point. "And why is that, exactly?" she asked, worry lines crinkling her forehead.

"There was an error in your transaction. We can't let you in," the man added, getting a little agitated already. Why did the stubborn lesbians have to be on _his _shift?

"Well, that's alright. I can just repay you and have you redo the transaction," Maura spoke up, trying to remain pleasant.

"No; you don't understand. The error in your transaction was letting you in, in the first place. We don't need freaks like you scaring away the customers!" the booth attendant slammed the shutter window down on the couple, not even bothering to give them their card back.

Kimberly, who didn't really understand what was going on, began to bawl her little eyes out. She clung to her ma's neck and refused to let go.

"What the hell was that guy thinking? Does he _know _that he just discriminated against a cop and the chief medical examiner of Boston?" Jane spoke loud and clear, hoping to God that the man heard her.

"Jane!" Maura reprimanded lightly, nudging towards their crying daughter.

The detective looked down at the littlest Rizzoli, her face softening immediately. "Kimmy, baby girl, don't cry. We'll settle this once and for all, alright?"

Kimberly lifted her head up, glistening tears staining her tiny face. "Okay," she spoke quietly, hiccupping against her sobs.

The honey blonde's green eyes started to fill up with tears as she took her daughter into her arms. "There, there. Mama's got you."

The five-year-old curled up into the most compact ball that her mothers had ever seen before. In such a short time span, a great day had turn into a horrible one.

Maura watched her wife go over to the door that led inside the booth. "Jane, what are you doing?" she asked fervently, covering her daughter's ears.

"I am going to have a few words with this piece of sh—crap," Jane started, correcting her foul mouth in front of her already distraught daughter, "and see what he has against a gay family."

The medical examiner sighed and welcomed the uneasy feeling that sat at the pit of her stomach. "Jane, please, let's just go. There are plenty of other pools that we know will welcome us in."

"No, Maur. Assholes like him are why we have such a horrible time making and keeping friends. And the reason why, for the longest time, we were stared at doing the simplest tasks like checking the mail!" the detective shot her wife a look, her dark brown eyes blazing back at her. "Or the reason why Kimberly will get made fun of if we send her to a real school."

The latter of that sunk in deep with the younger woman. She swallowed every gracious part of her that told her to stop Jane and bobbed her head. "Go, Jane," she forced a smile and looked down at Kimberly, who was rubbing her eyes, "show him what the Rizzolis are all about."

Using every ounce of common sense that she hadn't pushed aside, the honey blonde fished through her bag to find her phone. They could take this back to the police station later on if she had evidence. Recordings were always a reliable piece of information.

Jane smiled sadly at her wife and daughter before knocking on the door rather impatiently. When the booth attendant didn't answer her after the first minute, she tried banging again. The detective _knew _that he heard her. "Hey! I know you can hear me, man!" Jane beat on the door again. "You've picked the wrong family to screw with; I am not leaving this spot until you tell me why my family can't get in! Or hey, maybe you can explain that to my five-year-old daughter!"

The attendant finally opened the door and gawked at the detective. "Do I really have to tell you why?"

The Italian woman crossed her arms stubbornly and returned the fierce gawk. "I'm not asking you for my health, buddy."

"_Your _kind isn't allowed here. You have enough freedom as it is," the man scoffed and turned his back towards Jane.

She let out an inward growl and dug into her pocket, reaching for her badge. "You just don't know who I am, do you?"

"Look lady, I frankly don't care who you are. I just want you the hell out of this pool center. Take your girlfriend, your screwed up kid, and get _out_," the booth attendant turned around one last time to prove

his point with a solid scowl. As he saw the detective's badge, he grew pale and stuttered for his next words.

"I'm detective Jane Rizzoli. I work with homicide, so what? I can still get you for equality discrimination," Jane began with a triumphant grin.

"How are you so sure that your cop buddies will take your word for it?" the attendant asked, slowly gaining his bravado back.

"Oh just that my wife has been recording you this whole time," the dark haired woman spoke in a smug tone.

"Get out of my sight! No one will believe a couple of Lesbos, anyhow!"

Jane wanted to give that guy a piece of her mind, but by the time that he threw back that last insult, he was back in his booth. The taller woman turned to her wife, who had just stopped the recording. "Maur, babe, are you two alright?" she took in both of her girls with concerned eyes and hurried over to them.

Maura looked down at Kimberly and lifted her chin up to look into her daughter's eyes. "We're fine, Jane," her eyes were now secured on the brunette's. "Are you?"

"No," the detective let out a bitter chuckle, throwing her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. "I can't even take my kid and wife out to go swimming all because of assholes like him."

"There's always the beach," the doctor began, still watching her wife carefully. She should have warned her about the curses as well, but this really wasn't the right time.

"Let's just go get a burger, alright? We'll think of something… later," Jane sighed, running a hand through her thick head of hair. "God, girls, I'm so sorry."

Maura welcomed Jane in for a warm embrace as they walked back to the car. It was mostly silent between the three of them until they got to the car. Kimberly was even quiet, which was… extremely rare. She was only ever quiet if she had gotten in trouble, was tired, or was sick.

As the family rode to get something to eat, the honey blonde's and brunette's hands were clasped in each other's as a quiet comfort.

-0-

Later on, Jane, Maura, and Kimberly got the justice that they rightly deserved. After talking the incident over with the other cops at the BPD, quite a few on-duty police officers went to arrest the discriminator. The normally snide booth attendant grew pale as he heard the sirens stop at the pool center. He was arrested that day, much to the dark-haired mother's delight.

As a celebration of sorts, Angela Rizzoli invited everyone over to her home for dinner. This just happened to be her daughter-in-law's old home. Maura had graciously given her home over to the elder Rizzoli when she and Jane found a home of their own. All mortgages were paid on the home; the only thing that Angela had needed money for were groceries and bills.

The dinner wasn't a surprise, but one guest in particular was. Maura had been in contact with her biological mother for quite some time. In fact, Dr. Hope Martin's involvement in her life had been the direct cause of hers and Jane's relationship. When Angela invited her to join the family for dinner, she had been thrilled. The elder Rizzoli couldn't wait to see her daughter-in-law's face.

-0-

"Jane! I can't see, what are you doing?" Maura asked as her wife led her from the sidewalk to Angela's home. The honey blonde's eyes were covered by Jane's rough hands. She was being steered from behind and on the side. (Hey, Kimberly had to do _something_!)

The doctor was the only one that didn't know about her mother being at dinner tonight. Little Kimberly was ecstatic to have both of her grandmothers under one roof. Jane was just happy to surprise her wife with something that would make her happy. She deserved that after the day that they had.

"That's the point, babe. I would give the secret away if I let you peek, right?" the detective whispered into her wife's ear, a grin playing at her lips.

"Yes, that would be correct, Jane. But what kind of secret would this be? It isn't our anniversary, mother's day, or my birthday," Maura rambled on, conjecturing about the surprise at hand.

"Just keep on guessing, Maur," Jane chuckled, leaning forward to open the front door. She never knocked when it was Maura's house, why should she stop now? It was her _mother _after all.

"Ma!" the detective shouted as she guided Maura and Kimberly inside, "we're here!"

Angela Rizzoli came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, how many times do I have to tell you not to shout?"

Kimberly giggled at the mention of her ma's middle name. Whenever her grandmother mentioned it, she had to laugh. It was a funny middle name! At least Loraine was normal…

Jane gawked at her mother and her daughter. "Very funny you two."

"Um, may I look now?" Maura spoke up as she squinted her eyes to see what she could in between her wife's fingers.

"Not yet!" the detective and her mother spoke simultaneously. Angela waved Hope over to them in a hurried manner. Maura's mother had come in earlier to help set up for the occasion. She was currently setting the table. However, as soon as she saw her daughter, those utensils were forgotten.

When Jane told her wife that she could look, the first thing that she saw was her mother's smiling face.

"Mom?" Maura questioned, her lips spreading into the happiest grin that the detective had seen all day.

"Hi sweetheart," Hope began with her own beam in place. Mother and daughter embraced, which prompted Maura to start tearing up just a little bit.

Jane smiled at her wife as she watched the interactions. Once the embrace ended, the younger doctor went back to the detective, who welcomed her with open arms.

"Best surprise ever, Jane. Thank you," Maura remarked quietly, craning her neck to gently kiss her wife.

**And that's it for me tonight. Reviews are loved, as always!**


End file.
